


I Can Do It

by sunshineflying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Bad Sex Fic Fest @ LiveJournal. Harry really wants to try DP, and he sets it up to try it out with Niall and Zayn. However, it doesn't work out as well as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do It

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the full prompt [here](http://badsexfest.livejournal.com/1908.html?thread=23668#t23668).

“You lot are sure you want to do this?” Niall asked, glancing between Harry and Zayn in their hotel room.

It had been a long tour, and they were in the final stretch but all of them were desperate for some sort of physical contact with another that went past their normal stage antics. Harry nodded enthusiastically in response, and Zayn gave his agreement before he said, “As long as Harry’s sure what he’s getting into.”

Harry just looked over at him and said, “I’m not an idiot Zayn. I’m well aware.”

Niall and Zayn both thought Harry was a bit crazy for asking them both to fuck him at the same time, but Niall needed to know that it was possible and Zayn was never one to back down from a challenge. So there the three of them stood in a hotel room in a city they’d long since forgotten the name of just before the end of their tour, ready to try something new.

It started out easily enough. It wasn’t too difficult for them to begin kissing and touching; they practically did that all the time anyway. Niall reached out to kiss Harry, and Zayn spun around the back to suck and nip at the tender skin of Harry’s neck. As it was in his nature, Harry was always half-naked, his shirt abandoned long ago. All he wore in that moment was a pair of sweatpants, so it was easy for Niall to push those away and reach out to tease his fingertips over his hips.

Harry was constantly desperate for more contact, and more than anything he wanted to get to the main event. Niall was kissing him slowly, his hands teasing at his bare skin while Zayn slid a hand down and over his ass. Three bodies were a tangle of limbs and things became progressively more heated until Harry was naked on top of Niall, who was also naked, and he was grinding against him with fervor.

Zayn stripped off his boxers, the only clothes left once the other two collapsed onto the bed, and he knew what he would be doing next. He coaxed Harry down the bed, convincing him to wrap his lips around Niall’s cock so he could be a little more immobile while being prepped. Niall’s fingers tugged and knotted in Harry’s curls as Harry did his best, mostly just bobbing his head. It wasn’t too much for Niall, so he knew he could last for a while. At the other end of the bed, Zayn was easing in two fingers, watching Harry’s body take him in hungrily.

Harry moaned around Niall’s cock, and with the fingers in him, he was distracted and uneven in his rhythm. Niall didn’t mind, because he was preoccupied with watching Zayn and his expression as he stretched Harry open. He leaned in to slide his tongue over the puckered skin, trying to relax Harry as much as he could. His body gave way to three fingers and then a fourth, and then Zayn proclaimed, “Up. Fuck him.”

Both Niall and Harry seemed surprised with how curt Zayn had been about it, but Zayn just probably wanted in on the action. Harry crawled up the bed to straddle Niall’s lap, and he sunk down on his cock easily until he was completely impaled. It stung just a little, but it was on the right side of pain to be more pleasurable than anything, and Harry found it easy to begin bouncing right there on Niall’s lap.

Niall stared up at Harry for a moment, noticing the way Harry’s eyes fell closed and his swollen, red lips parted just so as a moan tumbled from between them. Harry looked amazing like this, as though he were meant to do such a thing, and that turned Niall on more than he’d ever expected. Zayn was impatient, but he wanted Harry to adjust, so instead he climbed up the bed and began kissing Niall as he lazily stroked Harry’s cock. He’d been sadly neglected throughout most of this, but he’d get to be the one to take things to another level for all three of them.

They kissed and touched like that until Harry, in a deep, husky voice, spoke up, “I’m ready.”

Zayn broke his kiss with Niall to lean back. His eyes silently asked for the okay from Niall, which he got in the form of a nod. Zayn sighed and leaned back, glancing at Harry who was now stationary on Niall’s lap. “You’re crazy, mate,” he said with amusement, still surprised that Harry wanted to do this.

Harry just grinned and replied, “I know.”

Zayn spread more lube on his fingers, slicking them up really well. Gently, he eased a finger inside of Harry, right there next to Niall’s cock. Both of the others let out a moan. One finger in – only a few more to go. Harry leaned over and buried his face in Niall’s neck. He could do this, right? It was no big deal. Just two cocks in him at once. Lots of people did it.

Zayn took things slowly because at the addition of a second finger, he could feel Harry’s whole body tense. “Just breathe, Harry,” Zayn said as he used his free hand to slide over Harry’s ass and lower back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Niall’s eyes met Zayn’s and the look told him to touch and comfort Harry as well. “Kiss me, yeah?” he said to Harry, who slowly met his lips in a kiss.

Niall slid his hands over Harry’s arms and shoulders, trying to relax him as well. Every muscle in Harry’s body was tense. Zayn stretched Harry slowly and patiently until Harry leaned back and said, “Just do it.”

Harry didn’t feel particularly ready, but he wasn’t sure that he’d ever fully be ready to take two cocks inside of him at once. He just needed to do it and be done. Once Zayn was in him, it would be better, and it would definitely be worth it.

With a hesitant nod, Zayn slid his fingers out and poured a fair amount of lube along his cock. He spread it and watched as Harry sunk down as far as he could onto Niall’s cock, and then he climbed up behind Harry on the bed. Harry buried his face in Niall’s neck in anticipation, and he closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing as he felt Zayn begin to press at his hole.

It didn’t feel as though it was going to work. Zayn pressed but couldn’t feel himself going inside of Harry. Niall laid there patiently, still rubbing Harry’s back, and he didn’t move or make a sound until the tip of Zayn’s cock slid past the tight ring of muscle. All three of them moaned. Harry kept his face buried in Niall’s neck, his eyes squished shut. It hurt a lot more than he’d expected it to, but he didn’t want to ruin things for everyone. They’d been looking forward to that night for days.

Zayn slid a gentle hand over Harry’s ass before he began pressing inside even more. Harry was so tight it was almost unbearable. He didn’t know how in the world Harry was managing to take both of them. The position was uncomfortable but maybe it would get better when Zayn was actually fucking Harry; for now he was awkwardly crouched behind him, trying to stay at the right level to keep from hurting his band mate.

He was halfway inside when Niall held up a hand to stop Zayn. Confused, Zayn didn’t move a muscle. “Harry? You okay?” Niall asked.

“Keep going,” Harry pleaded.

Niall looked torn, but Zayn knew that Harry was a fighter. He would do this because he said he wanted to, and Harry always followed through on stuff like that. Zayn pressed in a little more, but just before he was completely surrounded by Harry, he heard Harry’s voice call out, “Stop.”

Zayn froze and Niall’s eyes got wide.

“Harry?” Zayn asked curiously. Just a minute ago Harry had said he was fine, but now he wasn’t and Zayn was instantly worried.

“I-I can’t do this,” Harry muttered, his face still hidden by Niall’s neck.

Niall let out a sigh of relief. He’d been excited, but once they’d begun the actual process of having Harry take two of them, things got very un-sexy very fast. Zayn pulled out of Harry first, and then they both guided Harry’s body so Niall was no longer in him, either. Harry didn’t seem to want to take his face away from Niall’s neck, but he was pliable in their touch and let Zayn lead him away to lay in the middle of the bed. Zayn sat next to him on one side, and Niall on the other.

When Harry laid back against the pillows, they saw his watery eyes. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” Zayn said, reaching out to push the tears from Harry’s face.

“Don’t be,” Harry muttered, embarrassed.

He’d only had to do one thing – _one thing_ – and he’d managed to fuck that up royally. Now he’d ruined their night, none of them would be able to get off now, and Harry had been too weak to do it. Niall was silent as he realized that what they’d done had made Harry cry. He’d never thought he’d manage to find a way to hurt one of his band mates, but there he had. Niall felt awful. Zayn couldn’t find words, and he just watched as Harry let out a few sobs. “Don’t cry,” Zayn insisted as he slid an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“It’s not your fault,” Niall chimed in. “Please, don’t cry.” This time he was the one to wipe away Harry’s tears. “I’m so sorry we hurt you.”

Harry was completely mortified and couldn’t figure out what to say or do. He kept his face aimed downwards at his hands. Even though they hadn’t done what he wanted them to do, his whole body was still aching, particularly on his back side. He was embarrassed that he hadn’t been able to do it. The whole task was completely simple yet he’d managed to fuck it up anyway. Harry had let his friends down and ruined their night, and he hated himself for it. “I’m sorry,” he insisted. “I ruined our night.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Zayn replied instantly, his tone serious. He looked at Harry and pushed a stray curl out of his face. “We were trying something pretty extreme. It’s understandable that you couldn’t do it.”

“Yeah but I let you guys down,” Harry argued.

“No you didn’t,” Niall said factually.

“Not at all,” Zayn insisted.

Harry looked between them, his watery eyes still making the other two feel guilty. The most important thing was making sure Harry wasn’t so hard on himself, though. “Let’s just get some sleep, yeah?” Niall suggested. He crawled under the blankets and tugged them up over the three of them. “We’ll just have killer morning sex. It’ll be great.”

Zayn nodded and looked to Harry, who let out a laugh. At least he had a smile back on his face. “Okay,” he nodded, that feeling of being a disappointment and not being good enough for Niall and Zayn slowly creeping away. He just had to sleep it off, he figured.

Harry climbed under the blankets and laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Niall and Zayn shut off the lamps by the bedside before both rolled towards the center facing Harry. Their arms wrapped around his waist, and Harry felt a little better being wrapped up in their arms. He felt like maybe he hadn’t completely screwed things up after all. Zayn had noticed the worry in Harry’s eyes, so even though Niall was the first to fall asleep,

Zayn stayed awake until he watched Harry doze off, because he didn’t want Harry to do anything stupid. He still felt bad for the whole situation since he’d been the one to add that pain to what had been a pleasurable experience for Harry. He swore to make it up to Harry in the morning, but until then, he’d fall asleep. Sleep didn’t come as easily as usual, but eventually Zayn’s eyes fell closed and he drifted off to sleep with the other two.


End file.
